


Арбузный сорбет

by Minty_February, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, Food, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Арбузный сорбет

Нил никогда не понимал, зачем люди тратили на готовку такую прорву времени, когда результат многочасового стояния у плиты съедался за пятнадцать минут.  
Удовлетворение базовых потребностей пирамиды Маслоу Нил старался довести до автоматизма. Еда должна быть топливом для тела, а никак не наслаждением для мозга. Необходимый за сутки калораж легко обеспечивался перекусами в кафе или, в крайнем случае, разогреванием полуфабрикатов. Когда пытаешься предотвратить ядерно-временной апокалипсис, становится вовсе не до гурманских изысков. Да и кому нужны банальные пищевые радости, когда есть адреналиновая зависимость и хмельной кураж?  
Все поменяло утро в небольшой французской деревушке, где в магазине не было даже морозильника. Как, впрочем, и владения английским у пожилого продавца.  
Вооружившись остатками школьных знаний, Нил, всячески маскируя британский акцент, приобрел необходимый минимум ингредиентов для обещанного максимально простым местного блюда и спешно записал в заметки очередного одноразового телефона рецепт салата из домашнего сыра.  
Нил провозился на крохотной кухоньке полчаса, готовя гарнир и нарезая соответствующей формой овощи. Половина утвари пугала одним своим лишь видом, а десятки различных ножей невольно наводили на мысли, не был ли этот дом топом в лидерах “ЭйрБиЭнБи” среди скрывающихся агентов. Пока Нил едва ли не по сантиметру отмерял грани кубиков перца, Босс обрабатывал повреждения в душе и вышел уже к готовому блюду, заинтересованно принюхиваясь.  
Нил, мысленно погрузившись в анализ обнаруженных новых данных, привычно торопливо жевал, когда краем глаза отметил блаженную улыбку на его лице. Это не было похоже на удовлетворенную собственническую ухмылку после секса или победный оскал.  
Босс казался довольным и благодарным.  
– Вкусно, - коротко резюмировал он и потянулся за остатками еды в кастрюлю.  
Нил почти счастливо улыбнулся, наблюдая за сытым боссом. Странное чувство умиротворения и гордости растеклось по телу всего лишь от осознания того, что собственными нехитрыми действиями Нил снабдил необходимым количеством калорий человека, каждую ночь любовно сжимающего его запястья.  
После этого случая что-то щелкнуло у Нила в голове: готовка, это же как физика. Формулы чуть посвободнее, постоянные и переменные величины имеют немногим больше расшифровок, а за гравитационную постоянную G принимают «соль и сахар по вкусу».  
Теперь между перестрелками и бесконечными разведывательными миссиями Нил находил время для новых рецептов. Каждая конспиративная квартира теперь выбиралась не только по критерию недосягаемости для снайперских винтовок, но и по экипировке кухни.  
Нил жертвовал и без того малыми часами сна, лишь бы, проснувшись пораньше, успеть воспроизвести новую формулу обеспечения калориями.  
Гуакамоле из авокадо; яйца Бенедикт; тосты с мягким сыром, огурцом и мятой.  
Скорые завтраки, на которые Нил выменивал довольную улыбку и пару влажных и быстрых, таких уверенных поцелуев.  
Вечерами далеко не всегда оставались силы на готовку, но Нил все же пытался разнообразить получение необходимого калоража новыми способами приготовления мяса.  
Глядя на то, как Босс совершенно искренне и по-детски облизывал пальцы с остатками соуса от только что приконченной поркетты, Нил осознал, что мечтал лишь о том дне, когда у него будет достаточно времени для приготовления стейка. Кровавый и сочный стейк. Все, как любят больше, сильные мальчики.  
В какой-то момент Нил даже начал интересоваться сочетаемостью блюд с алкоголем. Принципиальность босса накладывала суровые ограничения на количество выпитого, но оттого каждый выпитый бокал вина становился лишь желаннее.  
Белое – идеальный аккомпанемент для свежевыловленной рыбы из ледяных фьордов.  
Красное – для вяленого окорока.  
Розовое – арбузного сорбета.  
От последнего сочетания любой сомелье сошел бы с ума, но Нилу было наплевать на аксиомы энологии. Неспешные поцелуи в темноте лачуги посреди какой-то вьетнамской деревушки, колониальное наследие в виде французского розе и почти забытые в едва работающем морозильнике щербатые формочки с розовым пюре.  
Это была их немудреная формула волшебной ночи.  
Нилу удавалось все. Кроме, разве что, выпечки. Рецепт тех же круассанов не был особо сложным, но после затяжной миссии босс счел гораздо более важным извалять Нила в сахарной пудре и муке, аккуратно устроив спиной на столе. Мебель на той квартире была идеальной высоты – степень магистра физики не даст соврать.  
Нил крайне странно ощущал себя, когда после они, ещё обнаженные, жадно поедали пасту карбонара. За тем самом столом, где парой минут раньше Нил ощущал чужой язык по всему телу. Будто бы сам Нил был самым желанным деликатесом.  
Нил надолго запомнил эту смесь на пересохших губах.  
Сахарная пудра, миндальная крошка, соленый пот, чужая разгоряченная кожа.  
Мозаика вкусов, фантомно осевшая на губах, чтобы в один роковой момент быть погребенной под дорожной пылью Стальска.

***

От Нила осталось не так много вещей, но босс долго не мог найти в себе смелости разобрать даже их. Где-то на дне нашелся старый телефон, в заметках которого он с удивлением обнаружил не стройные ряды формул, а записи кулинарных рецептов.  
Он даже не знал, что Нил умел готовить.  
Он пролистал записи. Глаз зацепился за “Арбузный сорбет”.  
Освежающий привкус во рту, легкий пьянящий стук в ушах и тихий довольный смех Нила.  
Он нахмурился и отмахнулся от очередного дежавю, которое он, как всегда, спишет на усталость.  
Только следующим днем, привычно низко натянув темную кепку, сверху замороженной лазаньи он зачем-то кинет в тележку супермаркета упакованные дольки арбуза, тростниковый сахар и финиковый мёд.


End file.
